Federation Naval Self-Defense Force
|colors_label= |march= |mascot= |battles= Vietnam War UNSCR 1973 No-Fly Zone |anniversaries= |decorations= |battle_honours= |current_commander= Chang Wanquan |current_commander_label= State Officer for Defense |ceremonial_chief= Admiral Wang Li-Shen |ceremonial_chief_label= Naval Self-Defense Force Chief of Staff |colonel_of_the_regiment= |colonel_of_the_regiment_label= |notable_commanders= |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label= |identification_symbol_2= |identification_symbol_2_label= |aircraft_attack= |aircraft_bomber= |aircraft_electronic= |aircraft_fighter= |aircraft_helicopter= |aircraft_interceptor= |aircraft_recon= |aircraft_patrol= |aircraft_trainer= |aircraft_transport= }}The East Asian Federation Naval Self-Defense Force, or FMSDF, is the branch of the East Asian Federation armed forces responsible for naval operations. Like the Federation Land Self-Defense Force, and unlike the Federation Air Forces, the Naval Self-Defense Force is restricted to combat operations inside of territorial boundaries, with exception only in the cases of direct support of the Air Forces. The primary mission of the Naval Self-Defense Force is to patrol the exclusive economic zone of the East Asian Federation and serve as a deterrent against external invasion. The Naval Self-Defense Force is considered a blue water navy, and has an extensive fleet consisting of over 390 combat vessels, including 3 aircraft carriers, 2 helicopter carriers, 38 submarines, 85 destroyers and frigates, and 166 fast-attack patrol ships. As a part of the armed forces organization of the East Asian Federation, the Naval Self-Defense Force operates no aircraft outside of its supercarriers' complements. All other aircraft on FMSDF ships are operated by the Air Forces. The primary ship prefix for the Naval Self-Defense Force is FNS. Ships that can patrol beyond territorial borders in joint operations are prefixed NSDF. Organization The Naval Self-Defense Force is divided into thirteen naval districts, named after their headquarters. *Busan Naval District *Donghae Naval District *Hakodate Naval District *Hamhung Naval District *Incheon Naval District *Izumiōtsu Naval District *Qingdao Naval District *Saesebo Naval District *Sinuiju Naval District *Toyohara Naval District *Yokosuka Naval District *Shenyang Naval District *Beijing Naval District Ranks Ranks in descending order: *Fleet Admiral *Admiral *Vice Admiral *Commodore *Captain *Commander *Lieutenant Commander *Lieutenant *Junior Lieutenant *Ensign *Warrant Officer *Chief Petty Officer *Petty Officer 2nd *Petty Officer 1st *Crewman *Crewman Recruit Equipment Guided Missile Destroyers *Atago class destroyer (4 in service) **FNS Ashigara **FNS Atago **FNS Hatakaze **FNS Shimakaze *Sejong the Great class destroyer (2 in service, 1 under construction) **FNS Sejong the Great **FNS Yulgok Yi I **FNS Kwon Yul (under construction) *Kee Lung class destroyer (4 in service) **FNS Tso Ying **FNS Su Ao **FNS Kee Lung **FNS Ma Kong *Kongo class destroyer (4 in service) **FNS Kongo **FNS Kirishima **FNS Myoko **FNS Chokai Submarines *Son Won-il class attack submarine **FNS Son Won-il **FNS Jeong Ji **FNS An Jung-geun *Chang Bogo class attack submarine **FNS Chang Bogo **FNS Lee Chun **FNS Choi Museon **FNS Park Wi **FNS Lee Jongmu **FNS Jeong Un **FNS Lee Sunsin **FNS Na Daeyong **FNS Lee Eokgi *Hai Lung class attack submarine **FNS Hai Lung **FNS Hai Hu **FNS Hai Shih *Soryu class attack submarine (includes Harushio and Oyashio class refits) **FNS Soryu **FNS Unryu **FNS Hakuryu **FNS Kenryu **FNS Oyashio **FNS Michishio **FNS Uzushio **FNS Makishio **FNS Isoshio **FNS Narushio **FNS Kuroshio **FNS Takashio **FNS Yaeshio **FNS Setoshio **FNS Mochishio **FNS Harushio **FNS Natsushio **FNS Hayashio **FNS Arashio **FNS Wakashio **FNS Fuyushio **FNS Asashio *Kamuneko class missile submarine (3 in service, one under construction) **NSDF Kamuneko **NSDF Keungae **NSDF Kitsune **Future Kamuneko class submarine Aircraft Carriers *Hachinosu-class drone destroyer (6 in service) **FNS Hachinosu **FNS Kanto **FNS Kansai **FNS Hokkaido **FNS Chubu **FNS Gyeonggi **FNS Chugoku **FNS Kwanso *Hyuga class light carrier (2 in service) **NSDF Hyuga **NSDF Ise *Hanguk class supercarrier (3 in service) **NSDF Hanguk **NSDF Nippon **NSDF Zhonghua Non-Combat Ships *NSDF Oegwa Uisa hospital ship Category:East Asia Federation Category:East Asian Federation Armed Forces